Sur un air du passé
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Ma première fic sur le Kid, poursuivit par Ran et Conan... Un bel hommage à la musique et au Japon sous la 2de Guerre Mondiale...


SUR UN AIR DU PASSÉ…  
  
- Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer cette exposition !  
  
Ran était enjouée, elle n'avait pu emmener Conan plus tôt au Musée de Beika, le championnat de karaté s'étant terminé la veille, elle profitait donc de cette dernière journée pour montrer à Conan et son père la dernière exposition annuelle.   
  
Il faisait un froid mordant, la neige avait cessé de tomber dans la matinée. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du musée, Ran ne cessait de vanter les merveilles qu'elle espérait y voir. Kogoro se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passionner une jeune fille de son âge à admirer des instruments vieux de plusieurs décennies, et qui ne devaient sûrement plus être bien accordés…  
  
Quant à Conan, il était heureux qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose qu'à l'absence de Shinichi. De plus, le championnat lui avait permis de se dégourdir un peu. Par contre, il n'était guerre enthousiasmé par cette visite, par un froid pareil, alors qu'il aurait préféré être au chaud à l'agence.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le musée. Il y avait de l'animation, et Conan se surprit à observer les gens. Il remarqua quelques personnes qui attendaient près de leurs voitures, l'air soucieux. Parmi elles, il lui sembla reconnaître une personne, mais elle lui apparut l'espace d'une seconde, et à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres, il lui fut difficile de confirmer ses soupçons. Tout en gardant un œil sur le lieu où il vit cette personne, il précéda Ran et son père dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.   
  
A la réception, on leur apprit qu'une autre exposition se situait dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment, sur le célèbre peintre autrichien Schwarzman, tandis que celle sur les instruments de musique se trouvait dans l'aile droite. Ran en profita donc pour entraîner son père et Conan dans l'aile gauche, faisant « d'une pierre deux coup ! » selon son expression.  
  
- Après tout, un peu de culture vous ferait le plus grand bien, à tous les deux…, insinua-t-elle.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je te signale que je possède une grande culture ; je n'ai pas besoin de venir m'enfermer dans un bâtiment qui respire la poussière… Si c'est ça que tu recherches, il y en a assez à la maison pour t'occuper…, lui lança sournoisement son père.  
  
- Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas attendu…remarqua-t-elle. Pendant que « Monsieur » faisait les bars, moi je m'occupais du ménage…  
  
« Ah… Ils ont pas fini de se chamailler ces deux-là… » pensa Conan.  
  
La galerie de peintures émerveilla Ran : les tableaux lui donnèrent une impression de légèreté. Elle aima particulièrement un tableau, « die Geige » qui représentait un violon et son archet : la lumière du tableau le mettait en valeur de telle sorte que toute personne passant à proximité ne pouvait que l'admirer. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à le contempler, pendant que Kogoro et Conan ne jetaient que quelques furtifs coups d'œil…, Conan admettant que ce peintre avait tout de même un certain talent pour faire ressortir le sujet principal du tableau.  
  
Puis ils passèrent à la galerie exposant les instruments ; Ran était particulièrement intéressée par les instruments de provenance étrangère, comme le piano de Weasling, la flûte de Matras, le violon de Schwarzmann, la harpe de Bacceli… Les instruments classiques étaient tellement captivant qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer, au contraire de Kogoro, qui lorgnait par une baie vitrée sur un bar qui se situait à quelques rues du musée. Conan, lui, observait, intrigué, le manège de trois personnes discutant près de l'entrée de la galerie. Ils s'approchèrent de lui alors qu'il lisait le descriptif d'un violoncelle français.  
  
- Le chef a dit qu'il ne tarderait plus…, c'est prévu pour la fermeture.  
  
- J'espère qu'il ne viendra vraiment pas… Le boss est assez sur les nerfs… Si on le rate, il va nous passer un savon comme pas possible…  
  
- Allez, arrêtez, les gars… On va l'avoir… et s'en sera fini de sa carrière, je peux vous le garantir !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Conan se demanda bien de qui ils pouvaient parler quand un gardien passa dans la galerie pour annoncer la prochaine fermeture du musée dans les minutes qui suivraient. Les trois hommes s'observèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir, en direction de l'aile gauche.  
  
Kogoro se releva du banc où il s'était installé dix minutes plus tôt et s'étira, grommelant un « c'est pas trop tôt… » que Ran n'entendit pas. Elle se dirigea vers Conan et lui tendit la main.  
  
- Allez, il est l'heure de rentrer ! Que souhaites-tu pour dîner, ce soir ?  
  
- Ben, je sais pas, ce que tu veux… hasarda-t-il.  
  
Elle lui sourit et suivit son père qui se trouvait déjà dans le couloir. Conan aperçu par la porte les trois hommes dont il avait surprit la conversation et reconnu la quatrième personne qui les avait rejoint : il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Nakamori. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.   
  
Dans le hall d'entrée, il entendit Kogoro s'exclamer :  
  
- Inspecteur Maigret ! Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Mouri ? Toujours là où il faut pas, celui-là… marmonna-t-il. Mouri ! Tu vas bien ? En promenade, je « suppose » ?  
  
- Euh… oui, j'accompagne ma fille et le petit à l'exposition… Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider ?  
  
-Ben, puisque tu es là, autant en profiter… Tu pourras nous donner un coup de main à arrêter le Kid…  
  
- Le Kid est là ?! s'exclama Conan.  
  
- Shuuuutttt !! Oui, mais reste discret, Conan, l'avertit Maigret en baissant la voix. Nous ne souhaitons pas affoler le public…  
  
Conan observa la foule l'entourant. « Oui, il est déjà là, parmi nous… » Il comprit le manège de tout à l'heure et la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Le Kid préparait encore un mauvais coup, mais malheureusement pour lui, Conan était sur les lieux… Il sourit.  
  
Kogoro demanda à Maigret quel était le mot qu'il avait laissé pour les prévenir de son coup. Maigret lui tendit une carte qu'il lut avant de la montrer à Ran, qui tenait absolument à la lire, elle aussi. Conan en profita pour la lire avec elle.  
  
Le message était écrit d'une écriture très fine, les caractères ayant été tracés d'une main sûre, presque féminine. Conan le lut :  
  
« Ce soir, pour sa dernière exposition,  
  
« die Geige » de Schwarzman verra son âme damnée  
  
dirigée vers la lumière purificatrice,  
  
car je saurais l'y conduire.  
  
Insaisissable Kid »  
  
- Tu comprends qu'on ne peut laisser un tableau d'une telle valeur disparaître dans la nature… Nous devons à tout prit l'empêcher d'intervenir, fit Maigret.  
  
- Si l'inspecteur Nakamori est ici, cela signifie que l'inspecteur en chef Chiyaki est aussi de la partie ? demanda Conan.  
  
- Oui, il s'occupe de la sécurité extérieure. Il fait surveiller le toit et le fleuve qui longe le musée.  
  
- Avez-vous pensé à surveiller les visiteurs ? J'ai vu trois hommes qui passaient dans les galeries, tout à l'heure…  
  
- Oui, mais il n'y a rien à craindre…  
  
Un policier vint se présenter devant le commissaire :   
  
- Monsieur, ça y est, les portes sont fermées, et il ne reste personne dans le bâtiment, nous avons vérifié. Tout est prêt.  
  
Puis il rejoignit son poste.  
  
- Comme je le disais, tout est sous contrôle.  
  
Conan en douta, mais il ne dit rien, Kogoro le regardant déjà d'un œil suspect.  
  
En revanche, Ran restait silencieuse. Elle tenait toujours la feuille dans ses mains, et semblait réfléchir.  
  
- A quoi penses-tu, Ran ? lui demanda Conan.  
  
Elle sembla se réveiller.  
  
- Hein ? Euh, rien… Il y a juste quelque chose qui me turlupine…  
  
- Oui, vas-y ! l'encouragea Conan. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Ben, c'est cette expression, utilisée ici… Il parle d'une âme… Or un tableau ne possède pas d'âme…Mais un violon, oui…  
  
- Ce n'est pas le tableau qu'il vise ! réalisa Conan.  
  
Il se tourna vers Maigret :  
  
- Vite ! Dites à vos hommes d'aller à la galerie des instruments ! C'est là qu'il se trouve !  
  
Maigret regarda Conan, puis devant la mine de Mouri, il appela tous les hommes réquisitionnés pour l'affaire sur une fréquence générale de talkie :  
  
- A tous les postes ! Le Kid se trouve dans l'aile droite !!  
  
Conan, Ran, Kogoro et Maigret coururent en direction du couloir. Le courant électrique fut soudain coupé. Malgré l'obscurité, Ran arriva avant Conan, et se dirigea vers le violon de Schwarzmann. Mais trop tard, car le courant se rétablit : le violon avait déjà disparut de sa vitrine. Une dalle du sol, à coté de la vitrine ouverte, indiquait quel avait été son moyen d'entrer et de sortir de la salle. Conan ne perdit pas de temps ; à la vue du trou béant dans le sol, il se jeta dans l'engouffrure, et alluma sa montre lampe torche afin de poursuivre le Kid dans le dédale des égouts. Ran voulut le retenir. Ayant échoué, elle se lança dans le trou à sa recherche, et à celle du Kid, par la même occasion.  
  
Maigret et Mouri n'avaient rien pu tenter, arrivé sur les lieux plus tard, à cause de l'arrivée massive de policiers qui créa un bouchon à l'entrée de la galerie.  
  
Ran et Conan suivirent le tunnel où ils se trouvaient, Ran ayant retrouvé Conan et lui ayant quelque peu remonté les bretelles :  
  
- Tu es fou ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal en tombant ! Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de le poursuivre ! Papa et le commissaire Maigret auraient pu intervenir…  
  
- Mais ils étaient trop loin ! Et le Kid se serait enfui ! Je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper encore une fois !  
  
Il partit en courant. Ran ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire, mais le suivit. Ils débouchèrent sur une autre bouche d'égout qui leur permit de remonter sur la route. Ils se trouvaient non loin d'un quartier résidentiel. Conan reconnut immédiatement les lieux, Ran étant déboussolée par sa course ténébreuse dans le labyrinthe.   
  
- Mais c'est vers chez… chez Shinichi… !  
  
Ran fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la course dans les égouts l'amène jusque là. La rue était déserte. A cent mètres d'elle, elle pouvait apercevoir la maison du professeur Agasa, puis celle de Shinichi qui se découpait derrière les arbres. Conan l'observa, se posant aussi des questions. Puis, sans crier gare, Ran le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le portail de Shinichi. De la lumière filtrait par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Ran et Conan se regardèrent. « Non, impossible ! Qui peut bien être chez moi ? » pensa Conan. Ran n'attendit pas. Elle ouvrit le portail. Conan remarqua que le loquet n'avait pas été fermé comme il faut.  
  
Il suivit Ran qui entra précipitamment à l'intérieur. « Ben dis-donc… Elle pourrait frapper, au moins, avant d'entrer comme ça chez les gens… ». Il la précéda dans le hall d'entrée. Il remarqua une paire de chaussures blanches posées au pied de l'escalier. Il s'interrogea. Ran était entrée dans le salon et appelait Shinichi :  
  
- Shinichi ?! Tu es là ?!  
  
- Mais non, voyons, tenta de la raisonner Conan. Il n'est pas là… Il t'aurait prévenue, sinon…  
  
Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
  
- Shinichi ?! Réponds moi !!  
  
Elle allait gravir l'escalier, quand une ombre se profila sur les marches.  
  
- Non mais, tu pourrais frapper, au moins, avant d'entrer comme ça chez les gens… !  
  
Ran leva les yeux. Shinichi se tenait en haut des marches, habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un T-shirt noir. Il avait une serviette de bain autour du cou, et les cheveux humides.  
  
- Shi… Shinichi ?  
  
Elle regarda Conan, puis le regarda à nouveau…  
  
- Non, c'est impossible…   
  
- Et pourtant si, je suis là ! J'ai réussi à boucler l'affaire sur laquelle j'étais, et je suis rentré illico par le premier train ! Alors, contente de me voir ?  
  
- Où est le Kid, demanda Ran, ignorant la question. Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu entrer ici !  
  
- Hein ? Enfin, Ran… Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Shinichi, tu sais, le maniaque des enquêtes…  
  
- Justement, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es le Kid… Où étais-tu, hein ?! Tu t'es bien amusé, alors que moi je m'inquiétais pour toi !  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ran, voyons ! Il t'appelle au moins une fois par semaine ! lui fit remarquer Conan.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir…  
  
- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ca ne te regarde pas… !  
  
« Oui, mais quand même, je suis le premier intéressé dans l'histoire … »grogna-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Les ignorant, Shinichi se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une bûche et des briquettes entreposées dans un panier, à coté du foyer, et entreprit d'allumer un feu. Conan observa son manège.   
  
« C'est toi, Kid, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches à me battre sur mon propre terrain… Sache que je ne te raterai pas, cette fois… ! »  
  
Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien tant que Ran serait encore là. Il décida de passer à l'action.  
  
- Ah… quoi de meilleur qu'un bon feu pour se réchauffer après une bonne douche ! lança Shinichi en se relevant. N'est-ce pas, Ran ?  
  
Il se retourna juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras, inconsciente.  
  
- Mais que… ?!  
  
- Elle est endormie, grâce à un projectile hypodermique, expliqua Conan en baissant le viseur de sa montre. Très astucieux… Te faire passer pour Shinichi… Je n'y aurais pas cru, si je ne t'avais pas reconnu à la dernière minute… (« Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est moi, Shinichi… ») Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Il le dévisagea.  
  
- A vrai dire, je voulais visiter sa bibliothèque… Il y a bien longtemps que cette envie me trottait dans la tête… et tu sais bien que quand j'ai quelque chose en tête, rien ne peut m'empêcher de réaliser ce que j'ai entrepris… De plus, il possède quelques livres de grande valeur, qui pourraient bien convenir à ma collection… La sienne est très impressionnante !   
  
- Rends-moi le violon, en échange des livres que tu souhaites, marchanda le petit détective.  
  
- Non-non-non, mon jeune ami. Ce violon est bien trop précieux… Non pas pour sa valeur financière, il ne doit pas valoir plus de 90 000 Yens…   
  
Conan ne saisissait pas où le Kid voulait en venir.  
  
- Ah… Petit détective…, commença le Kid d'une voix triste. Je te parle d'une époque révolue…celle de la Guerre Froide… A l'époque, les 2 blocs qu'étaient les Etats-Unis et l'URSS se faisaient une guerre virtuelle sans merci… L'espionnage était à son apogée. Or les Américains apprirent que les Russes possédaient des informations dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Les USA découvrirent le réseau d'information d'Hitler pendant sa retraite dans son bunker. Il avait usé d'un subtil stratagème pour faire passer des documents et des microfilms en relation avec des points névralgiques des Américains pendant la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, aujourd'hui encore importants, dans des objets on ne peut plus innocents…   
  
- Comme des instruments de musique, par exemple, comprit Conan. Alors tu penses que ce violon posséderait des informations nazies dans ses entrailles ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr ; pour preuve…  
  
Il marcha vers la fenêtre la plus proche de Conan, en direction de l'entrée, puis l'ouvrit. Conan crut qu'il allait s'enfuir et se préparait à le poursuivre. Il n'en fut rien. Le Kid referma la fenêtre, et revint se placer près de la cheminée, le violon tant recherché dans ses mains.  
  
Puis tout en parlant, il dévissa les vis du violon.  
  
- Quand les Russes ont intercepté ce violon, ils n'ont pas pensé à l'examiner de plus près… Ils cherchaient ce réseau, eux aussi ; mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'ils avaient mis la main dessus… Quelle ironie du sort… Les USA apprirent que ces informations étaient destinées au Japon, où Hitler souhaitait trouver une chance de retourner la situation, en nous demandant de l'aider à reconquérir son pouvoir. Le propriétaire du violon, un Japonais, a essayé, par voies diplomatiques, de le faire revenir au pays, mais tu connais l'administration… Le temps que l'instrument revienne ici, le propriétaire était mort, et l'Etat en devint l'unique acquéreur ; il en fit don à la Culture, sans se douter de la réelle valeur de l'objet tant convoit  
  
- Heureusement que les Russes ont réussi à récupérer ce violon… Que vas-tu en faire ?  
  
- Détruire ces informations…  
  
Il s'approcha du feu. Il tenait dans sa main droite six petits cylindres qu'il avait sorti des vis, les déroula, et présenta les films à la lumière des flammes. Puis il les jeta dans le feu, observant les longs rubans noirs se tordre sous la chaleur et se consumer.   
  
Conan comprit que le Kid ne cherchait pas à posséder cet instrument pour sa valeur, mais pour son histoire ; sans même chercher à regarder et à garder pour lui ce que des centaines d'hommes avaient chercher pendant des décennies sans jamais trouver, il l'avait fait par symbole et par amour de la vérité. Ces documents comportaient peut-être le secret d'une puissante arme, mais leur savoir était trop dangereux… Conan se dit qu'il avait de la chance que ce fut le Kid qui ait réussi à mettre la main dessus avant tout le monde.  
  
Il comprit que son adversaire était un homme intègre, se battant pour des valeurs justes, et qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond, malgré le choix de sa carrière.  
  
- Au fait, petit détective, comment as-tu su que je n'en voulais pas après le tableau ?  
  
- Tu nous as bien eu, avec ton Schwarzman… Ecrire un nom étranger en Hirakana ne permet pas de connaître sa graphie exacte, surtout que notre syllabaire ne tient compte que de la prononciation occidentale… Tu nous as tous berné sur le double « n » du musicien… Heureusement, Ran s'y connaît mieux que moi sur la musique et les instruments… Que vas-tu faire, à présent que ces documents ne sont plus dangereux ?  
  
- Je vais rendre à César ce qui est à César…  
  
Puis il lança une grenade aveuglante et disparut.  
  
- Argh… Il faut toujours qu'il en mette plein la vue…  
  
Il aperçut un mot du Kid posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il le lut :  
  
« Merci petit Détective,  
  
et ne t'inquiète pas pour le violon,  
  
il va retourner à la place qu'il lui convient…  
  
A une prochaine confrontation, j'espère !  
  
Insaisissable Kid. »  
  
Il glissa le mot dans sa poche, soucieux, puis se souvint de la présence de Ran, encore endormie, allongée sur un divan. Il l'observa, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il monta les escaliers en courant, entra dans « sa » chambre, prit de quoi écrire, et rédigea une lettre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendait pour réveiller Ran.  
  
Cette dernière s'étira :  
  
- Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Shinichi ? Et le Kid ?!  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ran ! Shinichi a dû repartir en urgence, il a reçu un coup de téléphone qui le priait de se rendre sur une affaire importante, Mais avant de partir, il m'a donné ceci pour toi, lui expliqua Conan en lui tendant une enveloppe. Quant au Kid, je crois bien qu'on a perdu sa trace… Il n'est pas venu ici, en tout cas… Sinon Shinichi l'aurait empêcher de repartir !   
  
Ran lui lança un regard dubitatif, puis décida de décacheter la lettre. Elle en sortit une feuille de papier blanche couverte de Kanji. Elle regarda Conan, essayant de lire dans ses yeux ; n'y trouvant rien, elle entreprit de lire son message.  
  
« Ran,   
  
Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt, je venais juste d'arriver et j'étais très exténué par mon voyage de retour. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Crois bien que j'aimerais beaucoup être à tes côtés en cet instant, mais des évènements majeurs m'en empêchent. Je dois quitter Tokyo dans les plus brefs délais… mais je compte bien rentrer le plus tôt possible. Je souhaiterais que tu m'attendes jusque là.   
  
Je pense à toi,   
  
Shinichi, ton fanatique des enquêtes préféré. »  
  
Ran rougit à la fin de sa lecture. Puis réalisant que Conan l'observait, un sourire en coin, elle se reprit.  
  
- Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je ne suis pas sa mère pour l'attendre aussi longtemps ! Et puis moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui dire ! Des tas de choses !!  
  
- Mais ? Euh… je… il…  
  
- En plus, il ne vient même pas me voir quand il est dans le coin ! (Elle mentait, mais elle se sentait le besoin d'exprimer son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son départ.) Non mais… je vous jure… Enfin. Bon, on va rentrer. Papa doit être mort d'inquiétude… Il doit nous rechercher avec l'inspecteur Maigret… Je ne sais pas s'ils ont réussi à rattraper le Kid… Une chose est sûre : le Kid a réussi à nous berner et a disparu de la circulation avec le violon…  
  
Elle se leva et tendit la main à Conan, puis remarqua le feu dans la cheminée :  
  
- Laissons le feu s'éteindre ; cette maison vide est trop froide…  
  
Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux, mais Conan l'aperçut, et en ressentit une vague d'impuissance. Il aurait aimé retrouver son corps d'adulte pour serrer Ran dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne partirait plus jamais, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il se retourna et regarda le feu mourir dans la cheminée.   
  
« Oui, Ran, tu as raison. Le Kid, n'a pas échoué ; il a réussi un pari vieux d'un demi-siècle… »  
  
- Conan ! Ran l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Tu viens où je te laisse rentrer tout seul ?  
  
Il se retourna. Elle avait pris le regard sévère de sa mère, Eri, lui ressemblant ainsi trait pour trait. Conan redouta ce regard, se remémorant ses expériences passées avec la mère de Ran et les multiples occasions qu'elle avait eues de le sermonner. Mais Ran lui sourit si soudainement qu'il en fut décontenancé.   
  
« Vraiment… Les filles… » pensa Conan.  
  
Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant des vestiges du passé disparaître à jamais.  
  
Kessy Jones  
  
19 ans  
  
14 décembre 2001 


End file.
